This invention relates generally to computer networks and more particularly, to methods and systems for securing computer networks from unauthorized access.
At least some known computer networks incorporate functionalities that are restricted from access to unauthorized users. Typically, access is restricted by requiring a predetermined code be entered at a prompt that is unique enough to a particular user that access to anyone other than that particular user is substantially assured. However, access to the network is generally permitted to a user regardless of the access point used to authenticate the user. For example, an enterprise network permits users to login from any computer or workstation that is communicatively coupled to the network. An enterprise network that includes the Internet as an access point permits a user to be essentially anywhere in the world while logging in to the enterprise network. Access to the enterprise network may be further controlled by restricting access to the enterprise network to access points within the physical control of the enterprise. For example, a local area network may be contained within a building or campus of buildings that is under the physical access control of the enterprise. However, due to human factors considerations and uncertainties about the reliability of authentication of users using a wireless connection to the network additional access controls are necessary.